Toph's Destiny
by Earthbender 2006
Summary: What if Toph left home, but still didn't want to teach Aang?


**Toph's Destiny**

Chapter 1

"Even though I was born blind, I've never had a problem seeing..."

That's what I told Aang. It wasn't a lie, just a little stretch of the actual truth. The truth is it took a while for my alternative to sight to develop. When I was born, I was just the same as any other kid -- any other blind kid, I imagine. I fumbled my way around the world, the bane of my overprotective parents' existence. Human being weren't meant to be like a slug, feeling around with no real sight of experiences.

It's no wonder my parents locked me away from the world. At least in their home I was able to memorize every room, every possible crack I could trip on, and get around with no trouble. My parents brought in the best tutors, trying to make it seem that I wasn't a waste to the world. When my earthbending powers became apparent, they even sought training for me, the teacher assuring them he would teach me slowly, and not involve anything dangerous at all.

It was only the first lesson where I began to realize how I could use my powers to my advantage. Even though I had never been in this room before, I began to see things, not with my eyes, but instead with my earthbending. I ran home and spun myself around. I could see the ground that I had to be so careful, to memorize ever part of. I got excited. Perhaps with earthbending, I could find a crutch to be able to go anywhere, and do more things that I wanted. Still a naïve kid, I began to push for more advanced lessons. I quickly learned that the possibilities that had given me so much hope my parents would never agree too. They'd already decided my what my limits would be, no matter what I showed to be capable of. So I had to keep my progress a secret and teach myself more advanced earthbending.

Of course, since my own lessons my parents would never approve of, I practiced in secret, whenever I could. Often at night, so others would be nearly as blind as me and it would be easier to escape back to my room if anyone came near. This kind of practice was way more exciting than other lessons. Although I did find some interest in other subjects became of my earthbending. Math, science, and especially geology.

They were still lame though. I remember the teacher carefully placing the rocks in my hands, explaining the different types. Little did she know I could see then better than she ever would. It did give me some practice with recognizing these rocks, and finding different ways I could use them.

Practicing alone and having secluded lessons wasn't enough of a life for me. I began to test my powers on others, and discovered I was actually really talented. I enjoyed channeling my anger into these ringed fights, and began to accept my life. Even though I was treated as a weakling at home, in reality I was strong, I was unbeatable.

I thought I was, anyway. Then he challenged me. I don't hate Aang. I don't particularly like Aang either. It would probably be funny for anyone to hear, but I feel sorry for him in a way. Here I am, using all my energy to manage my own life, and Aang is responsible for the whole world. Well, even though I do think that's a little much, it's his problem. I don't need to be dragged into it. When he asked me to help him, of course I refused. I had finally achieved a balance in my life.

Then Aang and his friends went demolished the whole scale. My parents knew my secret. I thought they might understand. Maybe it would be for the best, I wouldn't have to lie to them anymore, I would be freer than ever to reach my potential, and they'd finally be able to be proud of me. No such luck. When he found out about all the "dangerous" things I was doing, my father threatened to take away what little freedom I had. My mother silently condoned him.

No. I couldn't let that happen. Even though it would be a challenge, I decided I had to take the chances of trying to make it on my own, far away from the land I'd known all my life. But first I needed an escape plan. My parents wouldn't just let me walk away... I heard my father saying that if I tried to leave he'd hunt me down. I had to leave, right then and there.

So I traded one prison for another. The prison of my parents for the flying prison of Aang's. I was uneasy when I first I stepped on the flying bison. I endured it thinking that this would make it harder for them to track me for sure. No tracks. The avatar had eluded the fire nation for so long, I don't think they'd have any trouble keeping away from my father's own little pathetic army, which wouldn't even leave their own town. Of course, this was only a temporary solution, I didn't plan to stay with them for long.

I got to know Aang and his friends. They were unlike any people I'd met before. Of course, Aang had been in a iceberg for a hundred years, and the other two lived on an iceberg for most of their lives, so what could I expect? Aang seemed constantly bothered by his responsibility, Sokka stereotyped himself as a joker, and Katara... Her, I had a hard time pinning down. Sometimes she was a sugary sweet girly girl, and other times the obvious facade fell and I could see her real self. Which was... I don't really know.

Back to my escape plan. Right away, I established I pattern. "Hey Sokka, why don't you tell me about the landscape?" I asked

"Trees, grass, rock, why?" Sokka asked.

"Be a little more descriptive."

"Why bother?" Sokka said, his voice showing boredom. "If something interesting comes up, we'll tell you, I promise."

"Well, you know I'm BLIND and all, and I'm missing all the BEAUTY you see with your WORKING EYES."

"I'm the master of sarcasm, you think you can trick me with it? What are you really up to?" Sokka muttered to me. He surprised me with his intuitiveness.

So I had to throw him off. I sighed and threw myself back. "Look, I'm an earthbender, okay? The earth is important to me. Not being near it makes me feel way lost. If you could just describe it to me sometimes, I'd feel way better, okay?"

"Fine," Sokka sighed. From them on he'd describe the ground in a monotone, with witty commentary. I'd ask him questions, careful not to show my true intentions, and reminded him of different things, like color meant nothing to me. Who care if the trees were green or pink? Alive or dead, that's what I knew.

"Sokka, tell me about the ground," I said.

"Come on, Toph! Why is it always me?"

"Because you have the loudest mouth on you!" I said. Truth was, Sokka was the only one I trusted to give to cut to the chase, no poetic sugar-coating like Katara. And of course the Avatar had much more important things to do than describe the world to a blind girl. The nonbender could use an extra job to stay occupied.

I heard Katara giggle. "She might be onto something there, Sokka."

I heard Sokka grumble before he began another monotone description of the earth below, only sounding lively when he could throw in stupid comments like, "And the ducks looks like they're having fun in that lake right below us."

"So exactly how high up are we?" I asked.

"Pretty high," Sokka said.

Again I had to press for more information. "A ceiling high? two ceilings high?"

"Oh, it's hard to tell. Maybe two or three hundred ceilings high?" Sokka said, surprisingly unconcerned.

"What! This is crazy!" I panicked.

"Calm down Toph," Katara said. "We have to be up high, they can't follow us that way," she tried to assure me.

"Sure," I said. This would make things a little more difficult. I'd have to take the first chance I got, I thought to myself. The chance came soon. That evening, I asked Sokka again, "Sokka, tell me about the ground."

"Come on Toph, enough for today!" Sokka complained. "The sun's setting, and it's a new moon, so I won't be able to see much soon anyway."

I became alert. Which question would give me an idea... Aang and Katara gave it to me without even being asked.

"No, behind the mountain, Appa!" Aang ordered.

"Appa has to land soon, Aang. We're floating awfully near to the trees..."

"It's so dark. He's having trouble seeing. I can hardly see anything! Cm'on, Appa. Yip yip!"

I couldn't even take another moment to consider. I dove off the bison. I heard Aang's yell of surprise, and Katara shouting my name before I reached the ground. I would have been happy for the reunion if it wasn't so painful. The tree branches I had desperately grabbed onto snapped, but had still broken my fall somewhat. Still I couldn't see. I was dazed, and in terrible pain. It wasn't one of my best ideas. Well, at least they'd have trouble finding me. Hearing the trio all yelling "Toph!" from above made me focus myself more. I put my hands to the ground, the only thing I could really count on, and took a "look" around. The vibrations told me everything about the place around me. Sure enough, there was an abandoned cave nearby. I slowly began to limp my way towards it.


End file.
